Rebound
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: "He knew Jack had travelled the stars and ran cons and set himself up in Cardiff to wait for the Doctor to come back… but Jack had never been a 'details' guy. And given his more salacious reputation, it was little wonder Ianto had assumed Jack's time with the Doctor had been a 'thing.'" (Post-KKBB)


"The trouble with avoiding ourselves is that we know we'll all be here," Jack said as they returned to the Hub after getting rid of John Hart through the Rift. "I'm sure we could all use some rest. Day off for everybody, alright?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh dispersed to their vehicles before Jack could change his mind.

"That's you as well, you know," Ianto said as Jack turned toward the quay. "_None_ of us can be there."

"Saving me from force of habit," Jack said tiredly. "I could really use the sleep, too."

"What are you planning to do?"

Jack shrugged. "Any all-night porn theatres still running?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Do I need to actually _invite_ you to stay at mine?"

"I definitely wouldn't mind. Kind of thought of just getting a room someplace, not a problem."

Ianto shook his head. "Don't be daft. Stay at mine, Jack. I'm telling, not asking."

Jack gave a half smile. "Thanks."

Jack thought of the last time he'd been in Ianto's car on the drive to Ianto's tower block. He tried not to, but it was inevitable. "Almost thought you'd have done a trade for a new one after…."

"Considered it," Ianto said, concentrating on the road. "Hasn't been much time lately. Maybe if things get back to normal."

'Ok, just a tiny sting in that one. Watch for more to come,' Jack told himself.

"Can do something quick to eat if you're hungry. I know I am. Or do a takeaway."

"Whatever you prefer is fine," Jack said.

"Not really in the mood for stopping. I've a pint of soup in the 'fridge I can heat."

"Sure."

There wasn't much more conversation as they parked and went up to Ianto's flat.

"Ianto… are you mad at me?" Jack asked before Ianto could offer to take his coat. He couldn't stand the tension between them any longer.

Ianto looked at him, mouth already open to deny any such thing, but he stopped at the unfamiliar look about Jack – the same he'd picked up earlier in that office they were searching. Ianto let out a short breath. "I'm not mad at you. I don't know what I am; a bit conflicted."

"About?"

Ianto sighed. "A few things, actually. That whole 'date' thing came out of nowhere… after I haven't seen you in months… and then an ex turns up."

"There wasn't anything there, Yan. It was -"

"I don't care about him, though there obviously was _something_."

"It was more for him than it was for me. I never hid that from him, but he's a little stubborn. Or a lot stubborn, actually."

"I was putting a little more emphasis on the 'haven't seen you in months.'"

"Yeah. I know," Jack said, letting his eyes fall shut. "There are things I can't tell you…."

"Is it to do with your Time Agency?"

"No. Definitely not. That was a long, long time ago. It's just what happened… I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I see," Ianto said quietly. Jack couldn't even look at him and Ianto was growing angry with himself for reacting so jealously.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I wish I could… I'm just not ready."

"I understand, Jack. I've been there… you know that. And I'm annoyed with myself because I shouldn't be acting like such a… well, whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry things didn't work out with him, and I understand if you want to give this 'date' thing a bit of time. Best not to jump right into something new, isn't it?"

"I didn't think this was exactly something 'new,'" Jack said, not quite sure what Ianto meant. Maybe he was just trying to back off his accepting the date in the first place. "And, really, I think I've had long enough to get over John – regardless of what he might think. I was over him about three days into that damned time-loop."

"I didn't mean John." Catching Jack's questioning expression, Ianto elaborated. "I meant your doctor. At least you gave it another go," he said quietly. "You don't have that whole 'what if' thing…."

Suddenly the pieces fell into place for Jack. He'd gone from dead for much longer than usual, to openly kissing Ianto, then looking like he'd run away for months… and what he'd said about 'finding his Doctor.' Now Jack understood that tiny 'are you going back with him?' Ianto knew more about him than the rest of the team, by far. He knew Jack had travelled the stars and ran cons and set himself up in Cardiff to wait for the Doctor to come back… but Jack had never been a 'details' guy. And given his more salacious reputation, it was little wonder Ianto had assumed Jack's time with the Doctor had been a 'thing.'

And now Ianto apparently thought Jack had just spent months with the Doctor, trying to rekindle a sesquicentennial-old supposed 'romance' that 'didn't work out.' Jack fought hard not to show how much it broke his heart that Ianto so easily assumed himself to be the substitute, the rebound shag. After a year's worth of torture, kept going only with the hope of somehow getting back to the people he loved, his _family_… most of all Ianto…. Ianto, who was ready with sympathy and support, even if he thought he was the emergency back-up lover. Surely that went well beyond any restraint and loyalty Jack had ever seen, from anyone.

"You know what? Maybe I am ready to talk about it," Jack said, reaching for Ianto's hand and leading him over to the couch. Jack needed to be sure Ianto knew that when he'd said he'd come back for him, he meant it. If that meant talking about that year and what happened onboard the _Valiant_, he would.


End file.
